Assassin: The Revenge of Canada
by Raevyn Blackthorn
Summary: all credits to savegalkissy, as this is the some what sequal to her story Assassin. this my friends i why you just don"t piss canada off


savegalkissy gets all the credit for this as it is a some what sequel to her story assassin.

It had been twenty years. And the thought ate at him twenty years of waiting and formulating a plan , learning his bosses pattern and habits. Twenty years since the bastard had ordered him to kill his own brother. How the Canadian people had let this fuck stay in office so long was a mystery to him but then again his public appearance was much kinder than who he actually was. Matthew felt a now all to familiar hate build inside him. He fought to push it down but the excitement just couldn't be locked away. To day was the day, a day 20 years in the making and coming as fast and hard as a force of nature.

He walked into the secret room his bossed used to hide from people like Matthew himself that had been seeking revenge for the deaths of Alfred and Francis for all the years he had been making his plan. He just knew the fucking hoser would never suspect him. He was quiet shy little Matthew who followed his orders with no objections. A cruel smirk crossed his face as he laughed to him self under his breath. If anything had changed it was the meekness that he had held onto before, back when Alfred was the hero and nothing could harm him because he was Alfred's twin and you just simply didn't screw with the brothers.

The door slid back cleanly and quietly as he entered the room. The walls were sound proofed and there were no windows or cameras, Matthew himself had built this room and knew every square inch of it. The door made a hissing sound behind him and his boss turned around to see him in the faint light of the monitors. The man was balding , the years of trying to evade vengeful personifications made them selves know in the heavy bags under his eyes and the paleness of his skin.

"Matthew what are you doing! They could have followed you," the coward said, his fear evident.

"Do you remember what today is Jean Balearic? Do you remember what you made me do on this day 20 years ago,"Matthew asked.

"How could I not every one has been trying to kill me since I gave the order," Jean whimpered.

"You should have been watching a little closer to home,"Matthew chuckled as he jabbed a needle into his arm and dosed him with Thorazine. After this was done he began to make his preparations all the while smiling cruelly.

Only a few hours later did Jean Balearic wake from his chemical coma. However he found him self unable to move or blink and his head was pounding.

"Ah Mon petite lapin you are awake eh? Well then I guess its time to begin," Matthew said with a laugh.

"B-Begin what," Jean whimpered already frightened. The personification just giggled like a child and pointed a few things out.

"I have hoked you up to a blood transfusion and a glucose drip. I also have a steady supply of adrenaline here so you don't die until I say you can. See when you ordered me to kill Alfred two things happened. One you had me kill my BROTHER," he said digging a small scalpel into the man thigh, "and two you officially fucked your self. Cause you see there is an unwritten rule amongst the countries, you just simply don't fuck with the north American twins."

Matthew quit talking after that, deciding that the waste of life wasn't worth his breath. His play time lasted a bit longer. He used every instrument from a ball bat to rusted pen knives and laughed the whole time. By the time he was done the man was barely recognizable but still alive , mostly due to the adrenaline that Matthew shot him up with. The vengeful Nation looked his dying boss in the eye a glittering knife in his hand.

"I saved this one for last, do you want to know why," Matthew asked. Jean merely nodded his vocal chords having been cut to pieces hours ago.

"This is the knife that you ordered me to kill me brother with. I haven't used this knife since then and I will probably bury this in his grave still covered in your blood. I have cared for and carried this knife with me for every second of every minute of every day of each and every year since that order, specifically so you would know what Alfred went through having to look his own brother in the eye as this steel pierced his heart and his head. The others thought I should have been more rattled by Francis' death since he was my father. But no you made me kill Alfie, and now you have my permission to die,"Matthew said driving the knife straight through his heart and ripping it back out again.

_' I promised didn't I Alfred . I promised I'd get revenge...cold blooded revenge'_


End file.
